


Sherlock, the dirty cat

by EllacottStrike



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllacottStrike/pseuds/EllacottStrike
Summary: Apparently, the cat that Robin adopted prefers Strike's company over hers.(This is officially the continuation of my first work "Sherlock, the cat", but you don't need to read it to understand).
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Sherlock, the dirty cat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you guys really liked Sherlock, the cat so I decided to bring him back (I'm really thinking about doing a series of one shots with this cat following the evolution of the relationship between Strike and Robin, what do you think?)  
> Anyway, I hope you like it and forgive if there is any grammatical error in English!

Strike had been standing in the same position for 5 minutes looking at the scene in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do, and after what seemed like forever, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Robin's number.

She answered on the third ring.

\- Sorry for the delay, I was in the shower.

Strike failed in the mission of no thinking about Robin in a shower. Her voice on the other end of the line took him out of his temporary reverie and brought him to reality.

\- Err... I found your cat.

\- Oh really? - She looked excited now - where is he? It's all right? I was terrified that he died of cold outside!

The damn cat that Robin adopted that morning managed to get out the office door in the 2 seconds that Barclay entered. She only noticed his disappearance when she saw that he was no longer under the sofa.

\- He's in my apartment. Don't ask me how he got in.

Strike frowned at the dirty cat stretched out on its clean sheets. He was so comfortable that he didn't even look like the frightened cat that morning.

\- I'll get it right now! - hears the sound of a door opening and closing on the other side. He figured it would be the bathroom.

\- No need, I'll stay with him tonight. The weather is only getting worse and the last thing I want is you on the street in danger from this damn storm.

There is silence and another door has been opened and closed on the other end of the line.

\- Are you sure? He's not very well behaved and you don't have cat food.

\- I'll find something for him to eat. Go to sleep and tomorrow you get it.

They exchanged a few more words and Strike hung up. It was time to deal with the dirty cat that now looked at him with big yellow eyes.

//

The next morning Robin arrived late again. The previous night's storm had left the road smooth, and even though she took the subway 20 minutes earlier than usual, the flow of people wary of the ground had delayed it. The three times she almost fell off the sidewalk as well.

When she arrived at the office, she found Strike making tea and Pat was nowhere to be found.

\- Pat will come in the afternoon - he said, aware of the confused expression she had made - it is not safe for her to walk on these slippery sidewalks, in the afternoon her niece will accompany her. Tea?

He held out the hot liquid and she readily accepted, desperate for a source of heat after the entire icy ride.

\- Where's Sherlock? - She asked as she headed for the internal office, with Strike right behind her.

There was no need for an answer from her partner, since the cat in question was lying lazily on the table they shared. He was so clean and his hair was so long and shiny that Robin had to look twice to make sure it was Sherlock.

\- Did you bathe him? - She turned to smile at the detective - and there is no scratch!

Strike's arms, which were showing with the raised sleeves of the shirt he wore, were as clean from bruises as any other day. Unlike hers, she thought, that accumulated a considerable amount of scratches made by Sherlock over the previous day, when she tried to remove it from under the furniture.

\- Apparently he's not that aggressive when he's comfortable, and believe me, he was comfortable in my bed last night. - he said sitting in his chair.

Strike winced as he remembered that he had to change the sheets on the bed the night before after the filthy cat got it all dirty.

\- I don't even know how to thank you, Cormoran.- She smiled at him and went over to Sherlock to stroke his head.

The cat dodged her hands and jumped on Strike's lap, who had to put his cup of tea on the table to keep from spilling.

Robin looked at the horrified traitorous cat.

\- I saved you from the cold and imminent death and that's how you thank me?

Cormoran tried to hide a smile and put the cat on the floor, who ran to lie on the couch.

\- Don't worry, he will like you, give him some time.

Robin sat down and turned on the computer.

\- For someone who prefers dogs, until you're getting along with the cat.

\- That's what they say, beasts recognize beasts.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Strike with his ironic expression was totally oblivious to Robin's thoughts, who found him extremely attractive in the casual clothes he wore on normal days, but instead of revealing her thoughts she just looked away and muttered a "you are not a beast".

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it :)


End file.
